Langara
Langara, designated P2S-4C3 by the Tau'ri, is a planet in the Milky Way galaxy and is the home planet of Jonas Quinn. Overview The planet contains a highly radioactive isotope of naquadah, called Naquadria, which is extremely unstable, and is capable of multiple times the power output of weapons-grade naquadah. History Some time ago, it was occupied by a Goa'uld known as Thanos. Thanos brought humans to the planet some three thousand years ago. Thanos attempted to create a new form of Naquadah called Naquadria, but his experiments nearly destroyed the planet. It's unknown whether Thanos survived the incident, but it is not likely since the world was afterwards abandoned by the Goa'uld. Over the millennia, the inhabitants of the planet become more technologically advanced and, by the early twenty-first century, it was ruled by three superpowers, Kelowna, Tirania and the Andari Federation. 2002 These three nations were, and arguably still are, highly distrustful of each other. In fact, the Kelownans began creating a bomb using the planet's Naquadria, which was found mostly in their territory. Around the Earth year of 1986, the Kelownans discovered their planet's Stargate although they did not know what the device was until SG-1 visited the planet in 2002. Kelowna helps develop and share technology with Stargate Command. The planet's most famous inhabitant is Jonas Quinn. Unfortunately, due to the failure of the Naquadria bomb and the framing of Dr. Daniel Jackson for its loss, Earth withdrew all communications. A year later, the Tirania and Andari were close to joining forces, forcing Kelowna to ask Earth for help, but Stargate Command refused to give any 21st century technology that could be misused. With little choice, Kelowna used the Naquadria bomb, which they later regretted, for its power devastated all three nations, who went to the negotiating table. 2003 After Anubis attempted to conquer Langara and take the Naquadria, Kelowna, Tirania, and the Andari Federation chose to form a Joint Ruling Council, which would cooperate with each other. Langara was nearly devastated when a Naquadria vein came close to exploding, but Jonas and SG-1 were able to avert it. 2006 During the Ori invasion of the Milky Way, Langara was conquered shortly after the devastation of Dakara. They have since regained their independence, presumably after the Ark of Truth was used to show the Ori's worshipers their gods' true nature and thereby leaving their service. 2010 By 2010, the Langarans had built a power station that tapped directly into the Naquadria rich-core of their planet and moved the Stargate into this facility. Both the Tau'ri and the Lucian Alliance had been petitioning the Langaran government for permission to use this facility to power the Stargate to dial 9 chevron address in order to send reinforcements to Destiny. The Langarans refused as the process previously caused enough instability in the core of both planets where it was attempted, resulting in their destruction, despite reassurances by Dr. Rodney McKay that the understanding has improved and with a new method such a catastrophe is statistically impossible. The Langarans were, however, not convinced. After a subsequent failed Tau'ri plan to dial the gate by force, the Stargate was moved to another facility. As a result of this diplomatic disaster, the Tau'ri pledged their protection of Langara from Lucian Alliance attack. 2019 In 2019, the Tau'ri were permitted access to build a planetary shield generator to defend against the Lucian Alliance. Category:Milky Way Planets Category:I.C.E. Allied